1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pixel structure of a display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display has been the mainstream in display technology and been applied to most of the displays of mobile devices, computers, televisions, etc. The flat panel display is sorted into groups, e.g., a liquid display, a plasma display and an organic light emitting diode display, in which the liquid display and the organic light emitting diode display are the primary types of the flat panel displays.
Normally speaking, the liquid displays are equipped with light emitting diodes backlit (LED-backlit) modules which is more energy economic. The LED-backlit modules needs a driving circuit to drive the LEDs therein such that the liquid panel can generate the desired color using backlight from the LED-backlit module. On the other hand, the luminance of the organic light emitting diode is also adjusted by a driving circuit.
However, due to a certain time period of serving or the quality variation in the production process, the threshold voltage of transistors in the circuit is subjected to a shifting effect such that the driving circuit cannot effectively control the current flowed through the LED or the OLED, which makes luminance of each pixel not the same on the display.
Traditionally, as shown in FIG. 1, it is a circuit diagram illustrating a pixel structure 100 of a display panel. The pixel structure 100 includes 6 transistors and 2 capacitors so as to compensate the threshold voltage of the p-type transistor 101. As such, the current flows through the light emitting diode 102 but is not affected by the shifted threshold voltage. However, since the resolution of the display panel becomes higher and higher, and the amount of transistors and of capacitors in a single pixel are also getting larger, the total numbers of the transistors and capacitors in the display panel significantly increase, so does the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is need in lowering the cost of the pixel structure and compensating the shift of the threshold voltage.